The Brothers Black
by CuttlefishRock
Summary: Detailing the deaths of Regulus and Sirius Black, and their reunion afterwards.


****The Brothers Black****

**Disclaimer: don't own either of these marvellous characters, nor any others mentioned. **

(-)**  
><strong>

**Regulus Black** smiled grimly to himself as he surveyed the hidden doorway of the cave.

His clothing was dripping from his swim through the rock-dotted sea, and his shivers were from cold, not from fear. His elegant jaw was set; determined.

"Kreacher? What words were spoken?" he asked the House Elf by his side.

Three tries at the strange tongue and the atmosphere in the cave changed slightly. Regulus drew blood from his palm, and smeared it liberally upon the stone. This revealed a vast chamber -green-ishly lit- containing an underground lake with an island at its centre.

Kreacher recoiled slightly when Regulus located the concealed boat, and clambered into it, patiently waiting for the House Elf to join him.

"Do not look down, Master Regulus," Kreacher said, "dead faces in the water. Their hands, they grab. Eyes to the island, my brave Master."

"I don't fear them, Kreacher," said Regulus, mildly, peering into the impossibly deep depths, "they are trapped and helpless. They are to be pitied."

"As the young Master says," muttered Kreacher. "Young Master is too kind."

The boat reached the island, and Regulus stepped out, closely followed by Kreacher. They edged over to the basin, and peered into it.

Regulus touched the glowing surface of the potion, awed by the fact that a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul was mere inches from his slender fingertips.

"Kreacher must drink again, Master Regulus?" The Elf's voice was fearful but full of stubborn obedience.

"No, no, Kreacher; you must make _me_ drink." The youngest Black smiled darkly, plucked the goblet up with nimble fingers, and dipped it into the potion, filling it to the brim. "When the Horcrux is available to us, you must swap it for this-" He pressed an almost-identical locket into the Elf's hand "-and leave. You must destroy it. Will you do that for me, Kreacher?"

"Anything for Master," Kreacher assured him. "Kreacher will look after Master."

Regulus didn't comment. "To the Dark Lord." He drained the goblet, and refilled it briskly before his nerve could fail him.

Three goblets left him sagged against the basin, his insides rippling uncomfortably beneath his too-tight skin. He refused to moan or whimper. He thought of his parents. He refilled the goblet.

He drank deeply. The liquid left his throat horribly parched. He allowed himself a moment to gasp for breath.

He dregged the goblet through the remains of the potion; two more should do it.

He silently toasted Kreacher, who had suffered more in his life than Regulus ever would, even if he died in the cold arms of the Inferi.

He drank.

He scooped up more of the potion.

_For Sirius._

He drained the goblet, and repeated the procedure for the last time.

The goblet dropped from his shaking hands, clattering noisily to the ground. He slid down to the floor against the basin, curled around himself.

"Master?" Kreacher croaked.

"The lockets. Switch them." Regulus began to cough dryly; his throat tearing with the effort.

Kreacher obeyed, and placed the Horcrux around his own neck. He held out a long-fingered hand to the young wizard. "Come, Master. Kreacher will take you home."

Regulus pressed his suddenly-hot face against the cool ground. "I fear I will not survive the transportation, Kreacher. Leave. I shall follow in a while."

"Kreacher will not leave young Master in this state."

Regulus fixed the Elf with an unwavering gaze. "Kreacher... I order you... to leave me."

Deep, gut-wrenching sadness filled the House Elf's large eyes, usually so cold.

"Please."

Kreacher nodded, and walked away from Regulus, to the far side of the island.

Regulus crawled down to the edge of the water, gazing down into the lifeless eyes of the dead bodies in the water.

_Water._ His throat ached for it.

Of its own accord, his arm dropped, skimming the surface of the shimmering lake with his fingertips. He dipped his palm in, scooping up a mouthful. Greedily, he sucked at the droplets upon his fingers, before his gaze focussed upon the dead, unblinking eyes not an inch from his own face.

Regulus lurched backwards, scrambling up the rocks onto the island, but uncountable hands snatched at his ankles, tripping him, trying to drag him into the deep, dark depths.

Strong, slimy, unyielding arms clasped him about his chest in the most deadly of embraces, and the Inferi toppled back into the waters; Regulus in his grasp.

With his last, hopeless breath, Regulus screamed for his brother, before the lake consumed him.

(-)

**Sirius Black **toppled through the veil, his eyes still desperately seeking Harry, his beloved godson.

He blinked, staring through what appeared to be a very thick, misty piece of glass. He squinted, and could just make out Remus holding Harry, consoling him.

Why?

Sirius had never seen his old friend look so... so distraught. So empty.

The image wavered; the mist in the glass swirling and thickening until Sirius could no longer see the Department of Mysteries.

Sirius raised his hand to rest against the cool, solid glass; noting vaguely how youthful his fingers seemed.

"No..." he mouthed, as the mist solidified to a white wall. "Harry..."

The wall flaked away beneath his touch; becoming nothing. His hand pressed against nothing. He dropped helplessly to his knees.

Despite being dead -if that was indeed what this was- he felt like he had never been to Azkaban. His body seemed fuller instead of gaunt. He felt stronger and taller.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he turned sharply, rising to his feet.

A face almost identical to his own stared back at him.

"Can I go back?" Sirius asked his brother, his voice steady.

"No." Regulus's reply was blunt, but also oddly understanding.

Sirius's gaze pierced into his younger brother. "I should hate you."

"I died for you, you traitorous prick."

"Elegant name-calling. Oddly fitting for yourself, thought."

"Twice over." A ghost of a smile flitted over Regulus's stony face.

Sirius's lips twitched. "I look forward to the tale."

Regulus met Sirius's eyes intensely. "I'm glad you're with me, Sirius."

"You too, baby brother."

(-)

Thoughts? xx


End file.
